Giant Baby
by Redfla
Summary: Jaebum as a leader. Jaebum as a daddy. And Jaebum who loves their son's mama (Jinyoung). Bisa jadi kumpulan drabble jika banyak yang minat.


Giant Baby

©nacoco

"Jie, kau tau di mana Yugyeom? Hampir tengah malam dan dia tak ada di kamarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu pasti hyung, tapi sepertinya ia marah padamu."

Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Aku berharap melihat _giant baby-_ ku saat pulang. Tapi dia malah membuat masalah dengan tak ada di _dorm_ hampir tengah malam begini. Omong-omong, aku baru saja pulang syuting untuk acara _variety show_ dan aku cukup lelah untuk itu.

"Jie, segeralah tidur, aku akan keluar mencari Yugyeom. Tidak perlu menungguku, kau pasti juga lelah dan perlu istirahat."

"Tapi hyung, kau baru saja pulang. Istirahatlah, biar aku yang mencari Yugyeom."

"Aku leadernya di sini. Aku yang harus memastikan memberku. Istirahatlah."

"Tapi apa hyung tau di mana Yugyeom? Dia tak membawa ponselnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Jinyoung segera istirahat. Aku turun ke _basement,_ mencari mobil _manager_ hyung yang ia tinggalkan di sini. Aku segera mengendarai mobil itu keluar gedung apartemen menuju kantor agensi. Aku pikir Yugyeom ada di sana. Jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi suasana Seoul masih begitu hidup.

Sampai di gedung agensi aku langsung menuju _practice room._ Lampunya menyala. Aku masuk dan melihat Yugyeom dari pantulan kaca. Dia berhenti bergerak dan balik menatapku melalui kaca. Terdiam cukup lama, aku mendekatinya. Aku akan memegang tangannya tapi dia menepisnya begitu saja.

"Kim Yugyeom, tak tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang ini?" Tak ada tanggapan, dia duduk di sofa sambil mengemasi barangnya.

"Apakah kau juga tak punya telinga? Tak bisa mendengarku dan tak mau menjawab? Aku lelah dan kau bertingkah seperti ini?" Jujur aku sangat lelah. Aku kembali mencoba memegang tangannya dan dia kembali menepis kasar.

"KIM YUGYEOM". Aku lelah dan dia membuatku lepas kontrol. Dia hanya diam dan tiba-tiba punggungnya bergetar. Satu isakan lolos dan diikuti isakan-isakan lainnya. Dia bahkan hampir tersedak isakannya sendiri. Aku menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Masih terisak, aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Tenanglah. Maafkan hyung membentakmu." Aku masih menepuk-nepuk punggungnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyung sangat lelah. Saat hyung pulang kau tak ada di rumah dan Jinyoung bilang kau marah padaku. Ada apa hemm?"

"Aku... huks, aku ben..huks.. benci Jaebum hyu..hyung. Hyung bilang akan makan malam denganku di luar. Aku menunggu hyung tapi hyung tak kunjung pulang. Apa sebegitu asyiknya pergi dengan Youngjae Hyung, Huks.."

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar lupa. "Mianhae, kau sudah makankan?" Dia menggeleng. Ya Tuhan. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakannya. Aku menariknya berdiri.

"Kita pergi makan sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Agensi menyuruhku diet, makan di tengah malam begini bisa membuatku gemuk." Dia cemberut. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia lapar.

"Peduli setan tentang diet. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan." Aku meraih tas milik Yugyeom, menggendongnya dan menarik Yugyeom keluar _practice room_. Aku mengendarai sedikit cepat. Takkan kubiarkan bayiku kelaparan.

Kami sampai di salah satu restoran yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Aku menyuruh Yugyeom duduk dan aku memesan makanan. Tak berapa lama pesanan kami datang. Aku memesan Bulgogi dan Bibimbap serta dua maple tea.

"Makanlah Kyum-ah."

"Hyung tidak makan?" Aku menggeleng. Dia merajuk dan meletakkan sumpitnya kasar.

"Jika hyung tidak makan kenapa memesankanku makanan. Hyung tau aku tidak suka makan sendiri."

Aku mengambil mangkuk bibimbapnya lalu mencampurnya.

"Buka mulutmu, hyung sudah makan, mianhae. Hyung akan menyuapimu."

Dia menurut. Membuka mulutnya aku menyuapkannya sesendok bibimbap dengan potongan bulgogi.

"Aku makan sendiri saja. Aku sudah besar." Katanya sambil merenggut. Aku menyerahkan sendoknya. Apa katanya? Sudah besar? Aku rasa kau memang sudah besar, tapi badanmu saja. Aku tersenyum sendiri membatinnya.

"Makan pelan-pelan Kyum-ah."

"Aku lapar hyung. Jangan menyentuh bulgogiku. Kau kan membelinya untukku." Dasar. Dia tadi bilang tak mau makan jika aku tak ikut makan. Lihatlah bagaimana bayi besar ini dengan gampang berganti _mood._

" _Geurae._ "

Kami sudah selesai. Aku segera mengajaknya pulang. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua pagi. Kami butuh istirahat. Apalagi bayi besar ini masih masa pertumbuhan.

"Tidurlah dulu, nanti hyung bangunkan."

"Hmm.." Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dikeluarkannya sambil mencari posisi nyaman. Aku rendahkan posisi kursi yang ia gunakan agar ia merasa lebih nyaman.

Aku melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tak mau ambil resiko dengan ngebut dalam keadaanku yang cukup lelah. Memang tadi aku sangat lelah, tapi begitu bersama Yugyeom, aku rasa lelahku mulai hilang. Tak sampai tiga puluh menit, kami sampai di _basement_.

Yugyeom tidur lelap sekali, aku tak tega membangunkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa membopongnya karena kondisi pinggangku yang kurang baik.

"Kyum-ah, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

"eungh.." dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mencoba bangun.

Sampai di depan dorm aku segera memasukkan _password-_ nya. Aku melihat Jinyoung tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Bebal sekali, dia pasti menunggu kami. Aku membantu Yugyeom dulu untuk masuk kamarnya. Aku membaringkannya, melepas sepatu, kaus dan celananya. Mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk lalu mengelap tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Selesai, aku memakaikannya kaus pendek juga celana pendek. Menaikkan selimutnya, lalu mengecupnya. Melihat di kasur lain, Bambam tidur dengan pulas. Aku memberinya kecupan juga.

Setelah mengurus bayi-bayiku, aku menghampiri ibu mereka yang tertidur di sofa. Karena yang satu ini lebih kecil dari Yugyeom dan jarak dengan kamarnya begitu dekat, aku membopongnya tanpa membangunkannya. Aku segera membaringkannya dan menaikkan selimutnya. "Terimakasih sudah peduli padaku dan yang lainnya. Aku menyayangimu." Aku mengecupnya sedikit lama lalu keluar dan mengurus diriku sendiri.

Aku masuk ke kamarku. Youngjae tentu sudah tidur dengan pulas. Aku segera membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, membenahi selimut Youngjae lalu menuju kasurku sendiri dan bersiap tidur. Aku harus segera tidur karena jadwal padat sudah menanti esok hari.

END.

Terimakasih untuk yang memberikan review di ff sebelumya. Semoga ff ini dapat menghibur readers-nim dan yang pasti buat ahgase. *love.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah follow ataupun favorit ya. Silahkan di kritik dan berikan saran dan dukungan yang membangun.

Oh iya supaya lebih kenal dan terasa akrab, panggil aku Fai aja ya °ㅅ°


End file.
